masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay
Needs moving to Admiral As discussed on Ysin'Mal vas Idenna's talk page, this should be moved to Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. --Tullis 13:31, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed, for the same reason I agreed last time (whatever that was)! SpartHawg948 07:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Move Proposal With regards to the above conversation, I feel that this article needs to be moved back or whatever to just Shala'Raan vas Tonbay because we don't have ranks listed with the other quarian admirals: Daro'Xen vas Moreh, Han'Gerrel vas Neema, Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib, Rael'Zorah. We also don't have ranks listed with other characters except for Shepard of course. Either we need to move this back, or move the rest to "Admiral ____", however I fell that listing Ranks in article titles is just unnecessary as this page and Captain Ysin'Mal vas Idenna are the only two with ranks in their names. Lancer1289 14:34, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :What about Admiral Hackett, Admiral Ahern, Admiral Kahoku, Administrator Anoleis, Doctor Droyas, Doctor Chakwas, Dr. Saleon, Dr. Chloe Michel, Dr. Daniel Abrams, Dr. Gavin Archer, Dr. Jiro Toshiwa, Dr. Palon, Dr. Shu Qian, Dr. Warren, Dr. Zev Cohen, Executor Pallin, Engineer Adams, and Captain Bailey (all the titles I could think of)? Lots of characters have their ranks or titles in the page names. I actually want to remove ranks/titles from character page names (like how Wikipedia would do it generally), so I'll support this proposal, but it seems like precedent in this wiki would favor the opposite approach, adding the ranks to the other quarian admirals and captains. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:14, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. I disagree with the move proposals as well. Partly for the reasons above, and partly because the whole rank thing is a bigger deal for quarians than it is for other races, what with their unique situation, If anything, I think we need to add Admiral to Daro'Xen, Han'Gerrel, Zal'Koris, and Rael'Zorah. SpartHawg948 18:33, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::*P.S.- plus, just read the section above! We already voted to move the page to "Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay" instead of "Shala'Raan vas Tonbay! :P SpartHawg948 18:38, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Per Spart, I change my stance on this proposal to neutral. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:42, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Oops. I only partially read yours, it would seem, as I stated that I disagreed "as well". Silly kids and not reading comments in their entirety. Wah wah... Anywho, I'm still against the move. SpartHawg948 02:42, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it's been well over a week, and there's been no response to the above points I made. So it's 1 in favor of moving, 1 opposed, 1 neutral. So... it stays as is. SpartHawg948 19:34, December 14, 2010 (UTC) trivia the fact that the character's name has the same spelling as an acronym is by no means trivia. there is nothing to suggest that it's anything more than a coincidence. Asdf1239talk 09:07, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :As far as this issue is concerned... well, what he said. The bit about spacecraft and orbits stands out a tiny bit, but other than that, it does seem pretty coincidental. All that aside, I stand by my original comment... er, video clip. SpartHawg948 09:16, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I would have to say that while I'm also a bit neutral on this one, I can see why it is here and given how much quarians spend time in space and I can see that it is an interesting fact. Lancer1289 04:44, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :::i only see a tenuous and superficial connection, probably even more so than similarities with names from another franchise, but i'll just leave it since it's a minor issue and you've already decided to keep it. Asdf1239talk 04:57, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::And yet while that was initally trivia, by Spart's comments on the Talk:Vorcha page, because there was a lack of trivia, it was eventually removed because the only thing is the name, and it isn't even the same. This one has more to it than that one did. And it gets removed every time now doesn't it. Lancer1289 05:01, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::this article: a fragment of a proper noun happens to be spelled like an acronym in a field related to most of the sci-fi genre as a whole. :::::the other one: a proper noun is almost identical to one from another sci-fi franchise. :::::i don't see how this one is more valid as trivia than the example i gave, or the many other shallow parallels that have been removed from articles on this site. Asdf1239talk 05:09, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Shala´Raan in ME3 This link here shows it: https://twitter.com/#%21/CabLivingstone/status/94218385113620480 12:38, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah we really could use something much more solid than that for definite confirmation. Lancer1289 15:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) If Tali is found guilty... Shala is angry and says she had to make holes in her suit to sway the court in Tali' s favor as best she could. What the hell does that mean? Did she sleep with the jury? Will-O-Wisp 18:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :(Sorry if this comment is considered necro'ing of some sort.) The quote is "Do you know how many favors I had to call in to get you onto the Alarei? I wore holes in my suit to get you that opportunity, and you pissed it away!" (source: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xP1PkJ8jHTw ) It's possible that what Will-O-Wisp brings up is the intended meaning, but "wore holes in my suit" (interpreting "wore" not as 'donning' holes, but as creating holes through material degradation) could just be a quarian way of saying 'worked my butt off' - that is, she had to run around so much and do so much work that the metaphorical friction from it metaphorically broke her suit. Just my take on the matter. Either way, it's speculation which doesn't belong in the article. (Except perhaps as a direct-quote-style-thing.) :Although it might be worth noting her anger at Tali's possible exile in the article, particularly since she acts rather calm most of the time. (I'll cut myself off at this lest it become a blog post, but her anger in the vid *really* caught me off guard.) Unless that kind of thing is a Mission-article-thing. Anaphysik 03:13, March 25, 2012 (UTC)